mario_racingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
In the series of Mario Kart games, starting with Super Mario Kart, Mario has always been a playable character. In games where characters are divided into weight groups, Mario is always a middleweight character. Numerous tracks throughout the series have been called Mario Circuit, or something with the name "Mario" in it. Mario appears in the Mario Kart series in the first installment: Super Mario Kart. Mario is average in all categories. When used by a computer, he sometimes uses star power, which gives him invincibility. Mario is used again for Mario Kart 64, where he is featured as a middleweight average-stats character. In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario is once again used as middleweight characters with average speed and weight. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, he is grouped with Luigi by default and their special item is the Fireball. His kart is the Red Fire, which is an all-around average kart. His baby version, Baby Mario, also makes his debut. Mario once again returns as a character in Mario Kart DS. His karts are the B Dasher, the Standard MR and the Shooting Star. After beating the game, Mario can race in any of the karts. He also fights two bosses in Mission Mode: Eyerok in Level 2 and Wiggler in Level 7. Mario later returns as a character for Mario Kart Wii. Unlike the previous installment, in Mario Kart Wii, Mario can ride on any of the medium Karts and Bikes. Mario also provides a small boost to handling, weight and acceleration on any vehicle he drives. Mario returns as a playable character in Mario Kart 7. Like in the previous titles, he is a medium class racer and most of his stat boosts are around average levels. Mario's metallic rival, Metal Mario, also makes his debut in the Mario Kart series. In Mario Kart 8, Mario is yet again a middleweight, sharing this distinction with not just Luigi, but also Ludwig von Koopaand Iggy Koopa. His stats, however, are not perfectly balanced. His top speed and traction are his strongest stats while his acceleration is his weakest stats. If Mario drives certain vehicles, these vehicles will be colored red to match Mario's dominant color, the exceptions are the GLA and City Tripper. Unlike in Mario Kart Wii, Mario can ride on any vehicle in the game. In Mario Kart Arcade GP, he is an all-around type and shares his special character items with Luigi. His special items are a star, which gives Mario invincibility; a fireball, which can be shot forward or backward to damage a kart; the hammer, which can hit a rival, giving them damage; and the Chain Chomp, which provides damage to any kart it hits. Mario then appeared in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, the sequel to the original. Mario, as Luigi, Pac-Man and Waluigi, is an all-around racer. Mario reappears in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX as yet again a balanced middleweight character. His personal kart is the Lightning Champ. He also receives a Fire Mario alternate palette swap. He is the ninth worst Mario Kart character of all time. Category:Bad Characters Category:Males Category:Starter Racers Category:Mediumweights Category:Mediumweight Racers Category:Ten Worst Mario Kart Characters